Couple of Roanapour
by ZEROx91
Summary: Revy and Rock married and loving every minute with each other. Glad to be working simple jobs again.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm July night in the port of Roanapour. The salty sea filling Rocks nose as his eyes took in the sight f his one and only love sitting on the bow of the PT boat smoking a cigarette. They were about to leave to start a standard smuggling job. "What are you thinking about?" Rock says as he sits behind Revy wrapping his arms around her, snapping her out of her trance. Bringing her hands up to his and laying her head on his shoulder "The terms of this delivery and who we are doing it for, every time we work for these bastards we always end up getting shot at." Rock laughs a little, "yea I certainly does seem that way." he kisses her cheek "don't worry to much about it, ill protect you this time." he teases. "Now that would be a sight to see, you protecting me, that's hilarious." she laughs before turning to kiss him. They were lost in the feeling of each other lips when a deep ruff growl coming from behind them brought them back to Earth, it was Dutch "You better not have sex on my boat," was all he said before disappearing into the bridge, followed by Benny "Always touching each other aren't you?" he laughs before walking into the bridge as well. Rock and Revy get up and follow them into the bridge Revy leading. "So where are we picking up the package again?" Revy asks. " Southern tip of the Vietnam coast, then transport it back here to Roanapour, payment is in two parts, advance and completion." Dutch explains. "So what is the total payment for the job?" Rock asks. "$50,000 upon completion." "Alright well we are going to our bunk." Revy says grabbing Rocks hand and waving back over her left shoulder. Upon arriving at their bunk Revy presses her body against Rocks, their lips meeting gracefully before making it fierce with passion and lust. Rocks hand exploring Revy's body before unbuckling her belt with one hand the other traveling up her body, under her shirt, then coming out to unclasp her holsters. She unbuttons his pants and shoulder holster at the same time. Then she unbuttons his white dress shirt. He starts to kiss his way down her neck, they move to the bed and she falls on top of him and pulls off both her panties and his boxers. She slowly guides him towards her and slides down on him, she starts grinding on him at a quick pace. He grabs her hips determined not to let the pace slow in any way he increases the pace as he drives himself into her. Her screams becoming louder and higher pitched as she climaxes, shortly after Rocks climaxes. She rolls off of him laying her head on his chest, they fall asleep tangled with each other. Rock awakens to find Revy setting on the floor in her shirt and panties cutlass in two pieces the grip in her hand. He smiles seeing his wife focused on the cleaning of her cutlasses. He gets up and gabs his custom 1911 from the holster and sits in front of his wife disassembles and start to clean his weapon. Two Hours pass as they talk and clean their weapons. They walk into the bridge together "how far out are we" Rock asks. "About 15 minutes, start getting your weapons together and get ready, I'm not expecting trouble but it is the Manisalera Cartel." Dutch says. "You got it boss man." Revy says leaving stepping out onto the deck followed by Rock. The PT boat pulls into port, they meet with 3 members of the cartel on the dock, exchanging a few words before receiving 3 briefcases from the men. They depart the docks on head back out to sea, "well that went fairly painless for working with the cartel." Revy says. "I wouldn't talk to soon we got three boogies coming up quick." Benny yells from his room. Rock and Revy exchange glances before going top side. Revy loading the grenade launcher, Rock racking a round his 1911 they kiss before Revy fires a shoots the first round from the grenade launcher. It finds its home in the bow of the lead boat, sending it up in flames. Rock takes aim and fires 3 rounds each finding a home in the skulls of the 3 individuals on the second boat, causing it to run into a group of stagnate rocks. The last boat slows down and starts to fire at Rock and Revy, they take cover and wait for a opening to jump up and return fire. Revy winks at Rock before standing and sending three rounds into the drover of the boat. Rock taking advantage of the opening and jumping up and firing three rounds hitting the second gunman. Rock and Revy look at each other before firing one shot a piece, Rocks finding its home in the gunman's chest Revy's finding a home in his skull. They watch as he falls into the sea and the boat slow to a stop. They smile at each other before closing the gap and kissing each other, before heading back under the deck, going to their bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost 10:30 P.M. When the Lagoon company pulled into Dutch's dry dock in Roanapour. Not expecting to meet the representatives from the cartel till tomorrow the crew goes to their favorite spot for drinks, The Yellow Flag. They walk in and take their usual seats at the bar, Bao brings over whiskey for Dutch and Benny, and the Bacardi for Rock and Revy. As usual Revy and Rock quickly get into a drinking contest. After 2 hours and almost 20 shots Rock is seeing quadruple, while Revy licks out each glass she knocks back, Rock finally gives in and lets his wife win this round. Once the contest finishes Rock and Revy stumble out with Dutch and Benny. Dutch and Benny head back to the office and Rock and Revy to their apartment. Once in their apartment they stumble to the bed, both to wasted to even take their own clothes off decide to just sleep it out. Rock awakens first to find his love laying right on top of him, he tries not to move her so she doesn't wake but it was to no avail. "I feel like hammered shit." were the first words out of Revy's mouth. "You and me both." Rock re-iterates. He gently rolls her off of him so he can get up and shower, not long after Revy joins him. With the set meeting hour drawing nearer Revy and Rock walk into the office "Damn both of you look like hammered shit" Dutch says chuckling. "Feel just about as rough" Rock responds "Well you got thirty minutes to shape up, I want you two sharp and ready in case the Cartel wants to get a little jumpy." Dutch says checking his revolver. "Yes sir" they say in unison. Half an hour later Abrego, Gustavo, and Carlos walk into Lagoon company headquarters. "I assume you have my package?" Abrego asks eying Dutch. "Yea we were able to get the package but 3 boats from the Vietnamese mafia weren't happy about it, and neither are we for having to fight them when all we wanted to do was come home." Revy speaks up. This drew Abrego's attention off Dutch and putting it onto Revy. "I don't care much for the trouble you had in transporting it as long you have it and it isn't damaged." Abrego said immediately and with attitude, this upset Revy causing her to draw her cutlass and put it on Abrego. "Your about to care for the trouble it caused because its about to cause you trouble." Revy says cocking the hammer back. Gustavo immediately draws on Revy, which instigates Rock, Rock draws on Gustavo. "Well ain't this one hell f a Mexican stand off." Rev says grinning ear to ear. "Put your guns down you two I'm not gonna have a fight in our own damn place of business." Dutch says his eyes never leaving Abrego. Revy and Rock slowly lower their guns, to which Abrego tells Gustavo to do the same. "here are your packages now pay up and get the hell out." Abrego inspects them then lays a wad of money on the table in their place and walks out. "Goddamned Cartel I hate everyone of those bastards!" Revy yells before sitting on the couch, Rock sitting beside her. "I do too but starting a fight in our own place of work is not something you should do, otherwise the repair cost will come out of your pay." Dutch says counting the money. "So we got any other jobs today or are we good?" Rock asks holding Revy's hand. "No y'all are good ill call if anything comes up." Dutch answers trying not to think of the reason they asked. "See ya later boss man." Revy says half running out of the door. On the way to the apartment Rock asks "anything you want to do in particular?" "i don't guess going and killing the Cartel would be an acceptable answer?" she retorts. "No it isn't." Rock laughs and picks her up and heads to the apartment. In the hallway in front of their apartment door Rock and Revy wasted no time. They were kissing furiously before they even opened the door. Once finally inside they both drop their holsters and clothes before sitting on the couch Revy on top of Rock. Revy cups Rocks face kissing him furiously, Rocks hands exploring her toned and curvy body coming to a stop on her ass. Revy reaches down and guides Rock into her, she immediately starts with a fast pace. Mixing up grinding and bouncing on Rock her screams high pitch and loud as ever, Rocks own moans and groans of pleasure mixing with hers. After a few minutes of Revy leading Rock takes control and rolls over to were he is on top and takes the pace to a new high causing Revy to scream even louder. They climax together after a few minutes. It was about 5:30 P.M when Dutch called and said "lets go." "Where are we going?" Revy asked raising her head off of Rocks shoulder. "To get some fucking drinks its hot as hell." Dutch said."Fuckin-A" Revy says jumping up and dressing before sprinting out of the door, Rock laughing following behind her shuts and locks the door. They pull up to the Yellow Flag and go inside, Bao looks up to see them he grabs the two bottles and says to Revy "You better not destroy my bar tonight she devil." "Yea yea whatever old man" Revy says waving him off setting in her usual seat. The rest of the crew joins her at the bar and starts drinking. Revy and Rock were at their usual drinking contest. After a few hours Rock was in his usual state of drunk but Revy was farther along than usual. "Want to quit yet?" Revy asks trying to stabilize herself. "Yea only because one of us has to get the other home" Rock says laughing a little. The crew leaves and Dutch and Benny decide to go to the dock and look at the PT boat, Rock and Revy half stumbling start to go to their apartment. Half way home two guys step out of the shadows and stop them, one was Gustavo. He draws his gun and points it in Two Hands direction "what did you say earlier Two Hands? We are gonna care about the trouble you had?" Two other men come from behind Rock and Revy, restraining both of them and dropping them to their knees. The one standing beside Gustavo goes over to Rock and Revy after they were restrained and takes both of Revy's cutlasses and Rock's custom 1911. Gustavo goes over and punches Revy in the face cause Rock to jump at him but to no avail. "Oh jumpy are we Japanese boy" he steps over and strikes Rock in the jaw laughing. He then steps back over and puts his gun to Revy's head and cocks the hammer, "Good bye Two Hands" Just before he could pull the trigger he feels the barrel of a gun touch the back of his head, "That would be a good idea." the voice on the other side of the gun says. The two restraining Rock and Revy feel guns to their heads also, "You mind letting them go I kinda like them." They release Rock ad Revy, they stand to see Eda behind Gustavo, and Chang behind the other two. "Hows it going you two" Eda says waving "looks like y'all are having a rough night huh?" she says. "Come now Eda lets leave them alone they've obviously been drinking if these lackeys could over power them." Chang says. "Oh shut it you two and give us our guns back" Revy says. Once she has her cutlasses she kills the three lackeys and looks at Gustavo, Rock stops her "lets go home and let Chang handle this one." To tired to fight Revy agrees. "Tell Abrego if he even thinks about touching Lagoon company again I'll wipe him off the map myself. Oh and you two hold on I need to speak with you." he says to Rock and Revy. "Now leave" he hits Gustavo with his pistol and turns to face Revy and Rock. "What gives Chang finally grow a heart?" Revy asks sarcastically. "Nonsense I just came to offer you a job."


	3. Chapter 3

In the Lagoon company office Dutch, Revy, Rock, and Benny were listening as Chang as he explained the details of the job. "So your going to pay us $100,000 just to go with Shenhua as an escort for the head of your Triad in Hong Kong?" Dutch asks, a little skeptical. "That is precisely what I'm saying." Chang said smiling. "So what makes you think we should trust you?" Revy asked still not quite convinced. "Come now Two Hands, after the events from earlier what makes you think I'm trying to fool you?" Chang asked looking at Revy. "And if the situation gets a little heated I will pay you an extra $50,000 for it plus $500 a head that you kill." Chang said cheerfully. Revy and Rock's jaws drop slightly, and Dutch chokes on his drink. "With you offering money like that Chang I'm not a hundred percent sure what our expecting for this job." Dutch says clearing his throat. While Revy and Dutch were trying to understand Chang's motives Rocks says "Alright Chang we accept your job." "Are you sure about this Rock, I mean this is Chang." Revy says concerned. "Yes I'm sure, or at least I'll give him the benefit of the doubt on this." Rock says eying Chang. Chang smiles aright meet me at the dock in the morning at 0700 to get started." Chang said before stepping out. "I hope you know what you two are doing Rock." Dutch says.

It was 0705 when Chang's car pulled up to the indicated spot at the docks, "Your late Chang." Revy said still feeling groggy from the lousy nights sleep. "I apologize Two Hands, I had a little immediate business to tend to." after Chang finishes speaking the door to the passenger side opens and Shenhua steps out. "Hows it going Ching-lish?" Revy says with a devious smile. "It go good twinkie, what about you and dumb ass you still together?" "Yes we are." Rock says stepping up behind Revy wrapping his arms around her. "Ah there you are dumb ass." Shenhua says in her usual high pitch voice. Eda opens the door "Chang we need to go if we are going to make our appointment." she says without saying anything to Revy or Rock. "Right I'm on my way" he says turning to face them "You know what to do right?" Chang whispers into Shenhua's ear "Yes I do" she reply's "Good now make it happen" Chang says before turning and getting into his car and leaving.

Once they were aboard the ship Revy turns to Shenhua and says "Hey chinglish were is mine and Rocks room?" "It in there, and you better keep it down." she replies with an attitude. Revy smiles "No promises.". Taking Rocks hand she turns and half sprints to the indicated door and goes down the hall way until she finds the door with their names on it. They step inside and Rock grabs Revy by the hips lifting her up bringing their lips together. Revy's hands come up and cup Rocks face as they share a fierce kiss, before she jumps fro his arms and strips. Following suit Rocks strips, Revy comes and kisses him once more before dropping down and taking him into her mouth. She moves her head fast and deep before slowing down and licking the length of him before going back deep. Rocks knees come close to buckling with the sudden and intense pleasure he is feeling. He pulls his wife up to face level and kisses her before laying her on the bed and going down on her. He skillfully ad gracefully dances his tongue across her. He then brings one of his hands to join his tongue and begins to expertly move his hand and fingers maximizing his wife's pleasure. By this point Revy is almost screaming as loud as she come, her screams filled with ecstasy. Rock stops and places a kiss on his wife's lips before guiding himself into her. She exhales as he enters her, he doesn't give her time to adjust, he immediately goes with a quick pace. Her cry's of pleasure are as high and loud as she can make them. Rock then slows down for a few moments before speeding up again. Revy feels her pleasure building, finally she climaxes, not long after she does her husband climaxes also. "This will never get old." Rev says catching her breath. "No it wont" Rock agrees, catching his breath also. They share one last kiss before falling asleep wrap in each others arms.

Rock awakens first and sees his wife asleep beside him looking so peaceful, all he can do is smile. He then tries to get out of bed without waking her. Once out of bed he lights a cigarette and picks up his custom 1911, disassembling it and wiping it down checking all parts of his weapon. Revy awakens shortly after and sees him she gets up "Did you seep well Rocky baby?" she asking coming over to him taking the cigarette from his lips and takes a draw. "I did what about you?" he replies. "Wonderfully" she replies picking up her cutlasses drawing them and disassembling them. After two hours of leaning their weapons they go up t the deck to see how much longer they will be on the ship. "Hey chinglish how much longer until we get to land?" she says looking around seeing if she sees land. "About ten minutes Twinkie." she replies without looking up from her knives that were lain at her sides.

Once they were on shore they were immediately put into three black mercedes that were on standby waiting jfor them. After a fifthteen minute drive they arrive at a tower in the center of Hong Kong. Once inside the tower the went up to the top floor and were greeted by body guards of Mr. Park, leader of the Chinese Triad I Hong Kong, Shenhua bows and hands him some papers from Chang. After reading them he says something in Chinese and the guards returned Revy and Rock's weapons. "Let us go Mr. Park" Shenhua says gestureing for Mr. Park to follow her. They take Mr. Park outside and into the car, they get him to the docks and Mr. Park tells the employees to put the three crates to his right into the boat that was on standby. He then turns to Shenhua "Tell Chang its done, and he can have the Triad" he turns to walk off when a shot rings out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys I apologize for the in my opinion shitty chapter 3 it was just all over the place but I'm gonna try to fix it in this chapter. And due to the unfortunate fact that I mixed half of chapter 4 into the end of 3 I'm going to have to wing it to fix it and get on a different track and same track at the same time lol. Confusing right? Alright lets see where this ends up.**

Mr. Park reels around only to be struck in the shoulder by a bullet fired from a lone gunman standing at the end of the pier. Rock and Revy both draw turn and were about to fire when 3 knives struck the man, 2 in the chest, 1 planting itself firmly into his throat. Shenhua and Mr. Parks body guards take him away to get medical attention, Rock and Revy approach the bod lying at the end of the pier weapons still drawn. "Poor fool should have known he was gonna die." Revy states not taking her eyes off the body. "I'm sure he did but he didn't care he was fanatic about his cause." Rock retorts. "He is most definitely dead." Revy says staring at the knife protruding from his throat.

….ooooo...

Rock and Revy were in their room at the hotel waiting for an update on what to do next, while Shenhua was with Mr. Park at the tower in his office. "How did Chang know of the plan to over throw me?" Mr. Park asks Shenhua angrily still hurting from the wound in his shoulder. "He uncovered a plot on our end in Roanapour. He thought it might go deeper than him so he investigate, discovering it was a deep plot to take you two out first, once the new leaders established control they finish the rest of the heads off, so he insist you step down and give him total control over Triad." Shenhua finishes her statement waiting for the reply of Mr. Park. "Tell him he can have it, its been a very long time but I'm glad to be stepping down," Mr. Parks says, "now take the supplies I have given him and leave." Shenhua bows before turning and walking out of the office smiling devilishly.

Rock and Revy were laying in each others arms asleep when there is a knocking at the door. Revy stands and grabs a cutlass going over to the door looking through the peep hole holding the cutlass to the back of the door. "Dammit Chinglish you know not to knock on the fucking door like that" Revy says opening the door for Shenhua. "Let go we are finished here." Shenhua says rushing Rock and Revy. They arrive at the port and board the ship from earlier, Revy looks at the crates, "Hey chinglish whats in he crates?" she asks curiously. "Gun and ammo for Chang" she says sharply. "What the hell is he expecting?" Rock asks his interest peeked. "There is plot to overthrow Chang as head of Triad in Roanapour, he think the rat going through the Cartel for backup and gun so he want gun so he can be sure to win." she says flatly. Rock looks to the rear of the boat thinking about what this is going to mean for Lagoon Company, "Oh shit, hey we got four boats coming up on us really fast!" he yells to Revy and Shenhua. "Shit I knew we sailed out of there to damn easy." Revy said drawing her cutlasses. Rock draws and fires five times at the lead boat and he strikes the driver in the head with his first shot, the other four finding homes in the chest of the two gunman on the bow of the boat. Revy fires six times, one hitting the driver in the neck, two striking the lead gunman of the boat, another striking the second gunman in the head, the last two striking the last man on the boat in the head and chest. Shenhua hurls three knives at the third boat two hitting the two gunman in the neck, the third striking the driver in the chest. Rock and Revy both shoot five shots at the last boat, Two shots hitting the driver and both gunmen, the other four shots strike the engine. "well that was fun but fuck this I'm tired" Revy says grabbing Rocks arm, "Well be in our bunk Chinglish" she says waving behind her.

"If the Cartel is determined to start a war Revy I want you to watch your back, I don't know what I would so without you." Rock says bringing his hand to hold Revy's cheek. "I will you just make sure to watch yours too, I would be lost if I lose you." Revy says placing her hand on Rocks. "Anything for you" he smiles and pulls her in and kisses her softly before it becomes fierce with passion. He picks her up and spins around while kissing her before setting he down and taking off his holster and shirt, she follows suit. Seeing her bare chest he decides to go ahead and finish striping to which she does the same. He smiles and she jumps into is arms and the lay on the bed he reaches down and guides himself into her, once he is in he starts slow at first but slowly picks up the pace after each thrust in. She is able to hold her screams in as moans until he picks up the pace. Once the pace increases she loses her composure and screams his name, the excitement in both of them building to the point they cant hold it back any more they climax together.

After two hours of sleeping tangled in each other Revy wakes up and slides out of Rocks grip, she dresses and lights a cigarette. '_what does it mean if Chang's men are trying to over throw him and take control? Is it gonna make Roanapour a blood bath? And what for me and Rock I cant lose him, I CANT.' _Rock wakes up to see Revy at the foot of the bed smoking and a face of obvious worry, he wraps his arms around her "everything will be fine." he whispers into her ear. She kisses him n the cheek '_I hope so'_. Rock dresses and they head to the deck the look and see Roanapour in the distance "Ah home sweet home" Rock says taking a deep breath. The ship docks and they see Benny, Dutch, Chang, Eda, standing on the dock waiting for them. Revy and Rock smile, they take a step on to the walk way, a shot rings out. Rock feels really hot all the sudden, and everyone is moving so slow, he looks down seeing his shirt turning red, '_Did I get shot?'_ he loses contentiousness and falls into the water. "RRRRRROOOOOOCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Revy screams diving in after him.


End file.
